Natsumi (Date A Live)
A spirit who first appears in Volume 8. Her initial appearance is a healthy young adult, but near the end of the volume, her true form is a sickly little girl. In both of these forms, she has emerald colored hair and eyes. She acts hostile towards Shido after believing that he saw her true form which he did not actually see. This is because the AST's dust which cancels out her magic also blinded him so by the time he could see again she was already back in her adult form. As the beginning of her revenge she disguises as Shido in his school to try and ruin his life, but she was found out by the real Shido, as well as Tohka and Origami who saw through her disguise. Having her perfect disguise seen through infuriates her even further and keeps telling herself over and over that it's impossible for her perfect disguise to be seen through. She later threatens Shido in which he has to find out who she was disguising as in one of the twelve photos of people he knows or else those twelve will disappear. After Shido finds out who she was disguising as, Haniel, for some reason, has its mirror break which releases the people who were already captured. Natsumi, who was in a nervous state, had also reverted into her true form in front of Shido and his friends who were captured. Most likely this was because Shido 'won' the game which shattered Haniel's mirror breaking all the spells it was maintaining, such as the one imprisoning the others and the other one making Natsumi look like a voluptuous young adult. As Natsumi felt embarrassed from having her true form seen, she transforms back into her adult form and transforms Shido and the others into children. She then flies off on Haniel. In Volume 9, Her hiding place was later found by the Fraxinus and Natsumi escaped to a inhabited mountain side. There, she was attacked by Ellen Mira Mathers and got heavily injured. Just as Ellen was about to attack her again, she was saved by Shido and the other spirits with him. She was then transported to the Fraxinus, returning to her original form on the way. Kotori and the others affected by Natsumi's magic were turned back to normal as well as her transformation ability was released when she lost consciousness. Natsumi was later brought to an underground facility in the city owned by Ratatoskr where Shido attempted to seal her powers with the help of Kotori and the others present. However, his plan failed when Natsumi escaped from the underground facility after having too much negative thoughts about the great treatment Shido & the others gave her. Natsumi later assisted Shido and the 5 spirits to stop 3 artificial satellites sent by DEM Industries which was planned to assassinate Issac Westcott from destroying the entire Tenguu City which they succeeded in doing so. Natsumi then initiates the kiss with Shidou to allow her powers to be sealed, upon being satisfied by Shidou's response on a question and request to confirm how important she is to him. Her Angel is Haniel, which takes the form of a broomstick. Its ability can transform the target into any form Natsumi wants. This can be people, objects, whatever she desires. Such as turning some of the AST members into cute animals during their battle. The Angel has a gem on the tip that can turn into a mirror which can entrap anyone inside. Her AST code name is Witch. Summary When Natsumi first appeared in the series, she was in an abandoned section of the city that was a little bit outside of Tenguu city; here Natsumi met the boy known as Shido. They have a bit of chat as Shido tried to warm up to Natsumi and it started out great until the AST arrive and started attacking. Even then was not a problem for Natsumi as she turns the AST and their weapons into something cartoonish or childish looking. However a problem arose when a stray missile that was turned into a carrot exploded near where Natsumi and Shido was standing and created bit of dust in the air. This cause Natsumi to temporarily release her transformation power, which cause Shido to cover his eye from the light emitted from Natsumi. By the time Shido could see again, Natsumi was enraged at Shido stating and believing that Shido saw her secret (which he did not). She left the scene quickly after she given her threat at Shido for knowing her secret. The next day, Natsumi transformed into Shido, while coincidentally Shido has something to do and was late to school. Natsumi as Shido sexually harass everyone that is an acquaintance to Shido at his school, most likely to ruin his image and reputation. It was working until she was discovered or more like pointed out as a fake in a illogical way by Tohka and Origami. She was in disbelief for a moment before she became angrier and left the scene after she made another threaten comment at Shido. Five days later, Natsumi send a challenge letter of sort to Shido’s house in a twisted form of “Hide & Seek” game, where the objective of the game is for Shido to find which person did Natsumi transform into and if he fail to guess the right one each time; one of those “real” person will disappear. During the progress of her game, Natsumi watches Shido from somewhere as he struggle but fail each time and was enjoying it. However during the endgame at the end, Shido figure out which one was Natsumi with a few helpful hints from those that did not disappear yet and though as if on cue Natsumi’s Angel release the captives when he got it right. What happened next surprises even Natsumi herself was when her own transformation was released and her normal form was revealed; she realizes it after Shido mention it. Her reaction to that was quick and fierce; she immediately activated her Angel and transformed all that saw her in her normal form into little kids, expect Shido (because he has several spirit’s mana in his body to protect him), and left the scene afterward. From then on for several days, Natsumi uses her power to harass Shido and try to turn him into some type of sexual criminal. During those times, Natsumi speculates that Shido must has a large organization backing him up and just to prove her point, she was found out from her hidden spot when Shido was closing on her. Natsumi tried to run away but was stopped by a group of DEM wizard, Ellen the leader of the group attack wounded Natsumi but Natsumi was saved by Shido and his companions before Ellen try to finish her off. Natsumi was a bit confused why they save her before she loses consciousness. When Natsumi woke up, she was in strange place; probably a place controlled by the organization backing up Shido as Natsumi assumed. Due to her wound, she couldn’t use her power to escape and have to bear with the strange interactions and events (from her point of view) that was presented at her. When she finally have enough power, she transformed and slowly escaped from that place; not before she gain some unexpected information. She transforms again after she bump into Shido and hid. She watch Shido as she hid nearby as he look for her, the longer she watch Shido try his hardest to look for her the more she feel something in her heart. She watches as Shido got threaten by the same person who wounded her, she watches as Shido did not escape when the spacequake alarm went off, she watch as Shido and his companion try to destroy a large falling object from the sky and fight off the "doll" that was protecting it, but in the heat of battle when Shido was in danger and no one could save him (as Natsumi hoped), Natsumi appeared and saved Shido. The battle continues but with the combine effort of Natsumi, Shido, and Tohka, they destroy the falling object and save the town. After the battle Natsumi crys as the other try to comfort her when she receives an unexpected praise for her action. When they were heading back (to Ratatoskr), Natsumi pull Shido to side where the other girls couldn’t see and kisses Shido knowing it will seal her power (which she got this information before she escaped), however she did not know that her Astral Dress will also disappear as well to her great shock. After being sealed, she now wants to do something for Shido and the other spirits in return for helping her. However, because of her habit to overthink things, she is still very mentally unstable, which often causes her to transform into her adult form. She is also revealed to still like to tease Shido and the others, especially in her adult form. Appearance Natsumi has jade-colored hair and eyes. She wears a purple semi-transparent suit with star patterns over it. A belt is hung at her waist and some clothing are attached to it. She wears a cape and a witch hat with a pair of bat wings and a belt with a gemstone on its front. Put simply, her appearance resembles that of a flashy witch. It was later revealed that her true form/normal form is a little girl with the appearance of an unhealthy child in a sense that she doesn’t take care of her body as in maintaining it. However after Shido and the girls (all the seal spirits) clean her up and did a makeover, Natsumi have the appearance of a cute petite girl. Personality The personality of the pre-sealed Natsumi is best described as problematic in sense. On one hand, Natsumi have an attitude problem or more like a physiological perception problem in which she perceive everything in negative way including herself, if it have anything to do with her normal form, because she very self-conscious about her normal form appearance, which in turn make her envy or hate other that has facial or body type that are consider attractive or beautiful which she does not have. Reine speculate that Natsumi develop this way of thinking from some sort of past experiences on Earth while in her normal form. However, on the other hand because of her power to transform and shape-shift, if she is in any other forms other than her normal form, she will try to act and take on the persona of that form with a little added twist of her own if needed if that was her intention, that may result in some mischievous deed; that more apparent when she in her original created "onee-san" form which is probably Natsumi’s ideal form for herself. However, it seems that Natsumi true nature is that of a curious child that just wanted attention in a sense along the line of:'' I want to be noticed, I want to be praised, I want to be acknowledged, and I want to be liked.'' History Reine speculate that Natsumi silently appeared on Earth from the other dimension many times in the past out of curiosity and during those time she learned a bit about human society and how it work. Plot Light Novel Appearance: Volume 8-9 Powers and Ablities Angel: Haniel Weapon: Broom Astral Dress: YHVH Tzabaoth Natsumi has the power of transformation & shape-shifting that is able to turn anything into anything else within her visual range and power, that including herself. If she lose concentration or for whatever reason become unconscious, all that been transform by her will return to their original state. When an object or subject is transform into something else depending on what its transform into; usually it become less effective or less powerful then the original form or the reverse of that and they become more powerful (which we have not yet seen and it’s have not happen yet in the Novel). The transform objects or subjects, including herself if she transforms, will be a near perfect copy imitation of whatever they are transformed into; however the memory and the personality of the transformed objects or subjects will remain the same. Natsumi's Angel "Haniel" beside able to fly and the transformation of object or subject of Natsumi’s choice, have a unique ability of sending things into her own personal dimension through a mirror similar to Kurumi's shadow dimension. It seems that while in Natsumi’s personal dimension the objects or subjects will be in like a "Stasis Field". Trivia *Natsumi's name also reflects the naming pattern amongst Spirit characters. Natsumi's name is written as 七罪, with the character for "seven" composing her name. The "seven" in her name refers to the Seventh Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to "Victory" & "Eternalty." *Her angel Haniel's name means "The glory or grace of God" or "The one who sees God." *Haniel is generally associated with planet Venus. *Natsumi's astral dress's name is 'YHVH Tzabaoth' or 'Yahweh Tzabaoth' which means "Lord of Hosts"(armies). Date-a-live-vol-8-natsumi-mahou-bishoujo-seventhstyle-001.jpg DAL_v09_Cov.jpg 5340399iuf4m.png Category:Date A Live villains Category:Villainesses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cataclysm Category:Mass Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sorcerers Category:Possessor Category:Angel Category:Ghosts Category:Immortals Category:In love villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Staff Wielders Category:Witches Category:Dark Knights Category:Revived Villains Category:Fighter Category:Final Boss Category:Vigilante Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Murderer Category:Teenage Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Monsters Category:Evil Light Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Villains by Personality Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyers Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Karma Houdini Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Psychics Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Femme Fatale Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Dimwits Category:Rogue Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Envious Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Spoilers Category:Jerks Category:Opportunists Category:Singing Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Bullies Category:Liars Category:Imposters Category:Mature Category:Empowered Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:True Neutral Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Voodoo Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Incriminators